medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
StG-44
The Sturmgewehr 44, also known as the''' MP44 in some games, is a German selective-fire assault rifle featured in many Medal of Honor games. It's historicaly the first assault rifle ever. It is mostly found in the game when the time is 1944-45. ''Medal of Honor: Underground'' The '''StG-44 makes it's first and chronologicaly the earliest appearance in Underground. It is a fine weapon, with a m oderate rate of fire and high damage. It is the very first assault rifle featured in the series, it combines the high accuracy and damage of rifles and the same close quarters abilities of SMGs, and is operated by a single soldier, and, as it did in real life, blurs the line b etween the 2 weapons types, hence "assault rifle". In journal before mission, Ted Aubrick advices Manon to find some intelligence on new submachine gun germans just developed. Stg44.png|STG in action. ''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'', Spearhead, and Breakthrough The StG-44 is seen in the last 2 missions, Die Sturmgewehr and Attack on Fort Schmerzen. It has been referred to as a "killer weapon" in single player hard mode, due to its ability to kill the player almost instantly should 2 gunman with this open fire on the player. It is seen by many as more effective than the Browning Automatic Rifle, it's Allied counterpart, due to a higher rate of fire, and larger magazine capacity, although at the cost of less power. therefore, it is seen a lot more in multiplayer than the BAR. The weapon would appear in the last missions of the expansion packs, Spearhead and Breakthrough. STG44_aa.png|The StG-44 as it appears in Allied Assault. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' The StG-44 in this game has a moderate rate of fire and damage. It has the same range as the Thompson and the MP40. It can be used during the missions Rolling Thunder and Needle in a Haystack in the levels Operation Repunzel, Riding Out the Storm and Derailed! ''Medal of Honor: European Assault and 'Vanguard'' The '''StG-44 in this games is fairly rare, found in only three missions, Climbing Mamayev Hill, Farmhouse Liberation and Operation: Virus House in European Assault and in levels Behind Enemy Lines, Scavengers and Crucible in Vanguard. Still, it is powerful, has a thirty-round magazine, and good accuracy. Its Allied counterpart, the Browning Automatic Rifle, has a noticeably lower rate of fire and magazine size, and is therefore somewhat inferior. In Vanguard, It is infrequently seen in use by Wehrmacht personnel in Neptune, but on Fallschirmjäger paratroopers it is their weapon of choice. The StG-44 returns in Vanguard. It is the same as it was in European Assault retaining it's skin, and it's power and accuracy. It is seen in the levels Operation Neptune, Operation Market Garden and Operation Varsity, where German Paratroopers are constantly seen in the latter 2 levels, while Wehrmacht soldiers sometimes appear with it . It is a good weapon for dealing with enemies at medium and close range, as its rate of fire can out-perform the BAR in Operation Neptune. ''Medal of Honor: Airborne The StG-44 is available for the load out in Medal of Honor: Airborne. It is powerful and fires from a 30-round magazine with a slow rate of fire and high recoil. Its upgrades include the following: *Blowback reducer: Reduces recoil *Dual magazines: Faster reload *ZF Tactical Scope: More zoom, more precise, but unsteady idle sway and no peripheral vision. The scope can be removed and re-attached by pressing the Alt fire button. 750px-MoHairbornemp44.jpg|A stock StG-44 with Extended and Dual Magazines in Medal of Honor: Airborne. 750px-MoHairbornemp44fire.jpg|The StG-44 with the Scope attached. 750px-MoHairbornemp44scope.jpg|View through the StG-44's scope. Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Assault rifles Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Vanguard Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Weapons